Cannot be helped
by PinkFairy23
Summary: Mary takes comfort in her Father and Cora reflects. Very slightly Au for timing, nothing major.
1. Chapter 1

This is my first Downton Story, I absolutely adore Cobert and just had to try my hand at writing them! I'm sure there will be more stories to come, in the mean time enjoy Xx

/

She probably shouldn't go in so close to when they are due to go down, but she supposes its Christmas and really there is no one to tell her what to do. Robert was supposed to see in 5 minutes ago and it wasn't like him to forget her.

She pauses at the door when she hears quiet sobbing from her husband's dressing room, although they sound far too feminine for Robert. Curious now, she silently opens the door and is slightly struck by the scene before her. Mary has her back to the door and she can see Robert hugging her tightly and patting her back in a way which reminds her of when they were young. He looks up at that moment to see her and pulls away from Mary slightly, his eyes soft as he gives her a sad smile. Mary must notice the loss of his embrace as she pulls away completely and turns to face her mother.

"Sorry Mama I…." She takes in a deep watery breath and continues to silently cry as Robert pulls her back into a hug.

"You go down Darling, Mary and I won't be a moment." Cora nods her understanding and walks back through the door she came through to her bedroom. She brushes away a tear which seems to have escaped and shuts her eyes.

A small part of her is jealous that Mary would chose to go to Robert rather than her. But she has always known that those two have sort of special bond which she could never quite break through. She opens her eyes and with a small sigh she makes her way down to the library to greet their guests

/

She had taken longer than she had thought as was one of the last guests in the library. Edith caught her eye and shook her head as she walked into the room.

"Mama, you're here, we thought you'd got lost" Cora gave her most polite smile knowing everyone was watching them. There certainly were a lot of guests, she instantly regretted such a big party so close to Christmas. Edith however went on oblivious to those around her and her mother,"Shall we go through? We're terribly late as it is" she looked around, "Where are Papa and Mary? Should we wait for them?"

Cora was the lady of the house though and ultimately the decision fell to her. She briefed a look at her Mother – in – law who looked slightly baffled before deciding.

"No darling, we'll go through and get everyone settled in their places, Mary and Papa won't be long." If Edith found this strange she didn't comment on it and took hold of the nearest males arm walking through to the dining room. The rest of the party began to follow and Cora walked over to Violet where she sat alone on the sofa. Violet however seemed to know exactly what was going on, brushing her away with a wave of her hand as she stood. "It's about Matthew isn't it?"

"I think so Mama."

"These things cannot be helped." She began to forward out of the door with the last of the guests leaving Cora momentarily alone with her thoughts.

Mama had shown an extreme leniency where Mary was concerned. A sense of understanding which seemed to stem from knowing the pain of losing your husband. She couldn't even begin to imagine the pain associated to loosing the man you loved. Nor did she want to imagine it. Of course certain happy events were sure to trigger memories, why hadn't she thought of that when they had asked all these guests to Downton? Although, Mary had seemed to be slowly recovering from the loss of Matthew, slowly. It was too late now though and she supposed no one would begrudge Mary the privacy of her room if she wished.

"Darling, thank goodness." A warm hand pulled on her upper arm spinning her around in her tracks. "Mary is coming down now, has everyone gone through?" She didn't get a chance to respond as he went on, slowly stroking his thumb along her arm.

"I told her to stay upstairs, but she said that would only make her sadder and she wouldn't want to disappoint everyone." Cora gave a tight lipped smile and a tilt of her head at the thought of Mary disappointing the masses. "She is just collecting herself now." He pulled her to him, his other hand finding her hair around her face as he pressed a sweet kiss to her lips, "I'm very grateful for you Cora." She pulled back slightly and raised an eyebrow, a much unexpected remark. He leant back in and kissed her again more passionately this time, his hands moving to her bottom giving her a small tug up when they were interrupted.

"They'll guess what you're doing if you stay out here much longer."

If she hadn't known any better she would never have guessed Mary was crying in her father's arms only minutes ago. She pulled away from Robert, but he grabbed her hand pulling it behind them and squeezing it gently.

"Oh Mary, I'm so glad you're joining us for dinner."

"Yes Mama, I will be fine." She gave her parents a tiny smile. Where it came to feelings, Mary had very much taken the English path of pretending she didn't have any. Robert squeezed her hand again before dropping it at Marys glance.

"Now, has everyone gone in without us?"

"Yes darling, I'm afraid they have."

"Wonderful, let's make an entrance." She raised her eyebrows at her parents, "Not that you really need any help." She walked off towards the dining room leaving her parents alone once more.

"What do you think she meant by that?"

"Oh Robert" she rolled her eyes as he pulled her back in for a kiss, a grin spread across his features.


	2. Chapter 2

I had intended this to be full blown smut, but the story just didn't go there. Hopefully you enjoy Xx

The party was in full swing now. Dinner had gone well and Mary seemed to have bounced back accordingly much to her parents delight. She had decided not to separate tonight, instead inviting the men straight into the drawing room which is where they were all gathered now.

She caught Carson's' eye and politely excused herself from a conversation which was rapidly becoming boring.

"Carson"

"Yes your Ladyship."

"Would you be so kind to tell Baxter and Bates that they are excused, I think it will be very late before we get to bed tonight."

"Of course."

Marys little outburst earlier on in the evening had left her wanting to show Robert exactly how much he meant to her. They had been interrupted and had not had the opportunity, being the good hosts that they were, to speak since.

At that thought, a warm hand wrapped around her waist from behind, "There you are darling." Carson did not even blink, apparently even he was used to her and Roberts forwardness with each other. Fingers squeezed her side and she felt herself warm under his touch, how silly after so many years of marriage he could still illicit these feelings in her.

"Carson, would you tell Bates and Baxter that her ladyship and I will undress ourselves tonight" Her eyes shut at their own accord, Robert had apparently had a lot more to drink than she thought. Imagine saying that to their Butler who was caught in the last century. Maybe her plan wouldn't work out after all.

"Of course." Carson gave them a small nod and walked off leaving the couple alone in the corner.

"I just asked Carson that." She knew better than to turn around and face him, he would think it an invitation, which she did not feel like indulging right now.

"Well now he won't forget."

"No, I don't doubt he will." The arm around her waist tightened and she could feel his hot breath on her neck. She fought the sensation to shut her eyes and melt back into his arms, but there was a party going on and no doubt there was people watching them.

"Maybe we could go up early?" A very tempting thought, but sadly for him, her years of good manners caught up to her and she let out a shallow breath.

"No Robert, were hosting a wonderful party, we can do _that_ later." He leaned in closer oblivious to the eyes watching them, "If you're sure darling." She turned her head up and pecked him on the lips, a calculated risk which she would no doubt pay for later. "Yes, I'm sure. I want to dance." She heard him sigh before pulling away from her and leading her to the make shift dance floor.

It was some time later that she again caught the Butlers eye, this time he approached her, years of living in this house had taught him when he was needed.

"Her ladyship?"

"Have you seen Lady Mary?" She realised now it had been some time since she had seen her eldest daughter and she felt a sudden coldness at her disappearance.

"She went to bed and she asked that I let you know."

She nodded her accent, "I think I might slip upstairs as well Carson."

A quick look around the room and she located Robert in deep discussion with his sister, something she was not in the mood to interrupt. Their laughter had filled the room for the past 20 minutes and she was sure that they had managed to drink a bottle of champagne between them. She gave a small sigh and made her way out of the room and up to her bedroom.

The door was shut, but the lights were dim rather than her usual light, as though someone had turned on the lamps. She cautiously pushed open the door to see someone lying on her bed, their head pressed to her pillow and a gentle sobbing sound floating around the room.

"Mary?"

"Oh Mama"

"Oh my baby."

It had been such a long time since she had regarded one of her children like that. Not since she had uttered the words to Sybil years ago. Mary crawled across the bed and threw her head into her mother's lap where she continued to sob. She took the time to stroke Mary's hair as tears fell down her own cheeks at her daughter's grief. Maybe it was all too much too soon, although she had not expected her daughter in her room. She had thought her earlier outburst to her father would be the last emotion she would dare reveal to her parents. She silently willed Robert not to appear, knowing from earlier that Mary would retreat at his appearance. Slowly the sobbing slowed and then after a deep breath and a final stroke of her hair Mary sat up and allowed her mother to hug her tight for a moment.

"I'm sorry you had to see that."

"Don't be ridiculous darling, I…" She was interrupted by her bedroom door opening and a bright eyed Robert entering whatever he was about to say lost on his lips.

"Cora?" She knew why he had burst into her room so enthusiastically; the promise of no interruptions had played on her mind all evening if she was honest. She silently thanked god that he was still fully dressed.

Mary obviously knew as well, "Oh Papa, I'm sorry; I doubt you expected to find me in here."

"Well no…" Cora threw him scowl and he quickly walked over to the bed coming to sit so Mary was wedged soundly between the two of them.

Robert seemed to quickly find his head and lay a comforting hand on her leg, "Mary, you know your mother and I love you very much, and I'm sure we would do almost anything to ensure your happiness."

"Thank-you Papa, I know."

She could see that Robert was trying his very hardest to express his emotions, something which he was generally terrible at, the alcohol loosening his tongue in a good way "And I also know that your Mama and I could not possibly imagine what you are going through."

She sniffled and grabbed his hand, "no I suppose not."

"But, we will do anything we can to help you."

"Thank-you Papa." Cora felt Robert lace his arm around Marys back and kiss her on the hair. They stayed like this for a moment before Mary pulled away from their touch to stand and sighed. "I think I just need time."

They both smiled up at her and nodded. Mary bent down and kissed both parents on the cheek before leaving them alone shutting the door behind her. Robert seemed to have sobered significantly and shuffled closer to her laying his head on her shoulder and sighing.

They stayed silent for a moment, each absorbing what had just transpired.

"I wish we could help her Cora."

She hummed her agreement as her hand found his, "I think that is enough."

After what seemed like an eternality of silence she moved to take off her shoes. "Robert, I don't really feel like..."

"No neither do I sweetheart." They undressed in silence quickly and slid into bed where she quickly sidled up to him. "I love you Robert."

"I love you Cora."

She pressed a kiss to his neck and let out a deep sigh. "Hardly the night I had planned." She could feel his steady breathing against her cheek, "And tomorrow we must get up and pretend like none of that ever happened."

"No I can't see Mary ever bringing it up again" she huffed a small laugh and felt his finger pull at her hips pulling her closer.

"Goodnight my love."

"Goodnight Robert."


End file.
